¿Destino?
by Saku-Aya
Summary: Nunca había pensado en la palabra, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía que existia -eso o la ignoraba olimpicamente-... hasta que soñó con él... "pero yo no soy gay, soy un Uchiha"... que crack! en fin yaoi juro que es SasuNaru...
1. Chapter 1

**Advetencia**: es un yaoi es decir chicoxchico, creo, si te gusta te quedas y sino simplemente sal, estás en tu derecho.

**Advertencia II**: no esperen mucho de esto, estoy en plenos exámenes universitarios, por eso me puse a hacer este fic, para quemarme en el de hoy por no estudiar.

**Discleimer:** los personajes no son míos. Kishi-sempai no me los quiso regalar de navidad. Ni siquiera a sasuke , pero ya me vengaré…

**Prologo**

**¿Destino?**

Destino… realmente es una palabra que nunca me había molestado, ni siquiera la había empleado antes…. Hasta esa semana.

Sinceramente una persona puede aguantar ciertas cosas, incluso más de la que se imagina, llegado el caso. Por ejemplo yo, puedo soportar soñar con un hombre, en una situación un tanto…_comprometedora, _y olvidarlo, porque sé que tengo mi novia y que esto no es más que un sueño,- algo confuso por cierto, ya que no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué Diablos estoy teniendo este tipo sueño con un tío que ni conozco cuando tengo a mi novia?- pero que el tipo en cuestión aparezca en tu colegío al cabo de una semana, olvídenlo…

Eso está fuera del límite de la tolerancia….

Se supone que ese tío es una creación de una mente… con demasiado tiempo libre.

Porque definitivamente no soy gay, eso te lo puedo decir a viva voz…además de que mi novia sakura Haruno puede dar fe y testimonio de ello…

Y sobre todo… soy un Uchiha!


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Naruto?**

Se levanto sobresaltado, sudando, la cama estaba empapada, las sabanas se le pegaban al cuerpo como lapas, no sabía qué lo había despertado, pero aun así sabía que no volvería a conseguir el sueño, estaba demasiado alterado, aunque la palabra exacta era _excitado_ ¿pero por qué?

Todavía no recordaba…

Seguro que había sido por soñar con su novia haciendo… _cositas_…

Cosa que se le hacía raro, es verdad que le gustaba su novia, incluso, la quería, a su manera, pero la quería, aun así nunca había tenido un sueño de esos con ella, y estaba seguro que había soñado algo no apto para menores a juzgar por el estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo, pero sentía que algo no cuadraba.

Se levanto de la cama de un salto y se dirigió a la ducha, un buen baño de agua bien, pero bien fría ayudaría. Ya vería después como resolvía la frustración que acataba su alma, al parecer se había despertado después de comenzar a _jugar _pero antes de terminar.

Entro a la ducha y puso el agua lo más fría posible… a estados desesperados, mediadas desesperadas ¿no?

Entró a la bañera sin detenerse a pensar, calmar ciertas partes de su cuerpo era algo prioritario en este momento. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, obligándose a sí mismo no salir corriendo, tomo el jabón en sus manos y empezó a pasarlo lentamente por su cuerpo, con calma, estaba en un estado de alerta máxima y cualquier roce sin calcular, por mas accidental que fuera le hacía estremecer.

-ya me vengare sakura- dijo con voz pastosa- nadie osa violar mi sueños, sin ningún pudor, y luego marcharse sin sufrir las consecuencias.

En ese momento, poco le importaba que su novia no fuera responsable directamente de su _estado, _en lo único que pensaba era en vengarse.

De repente, tuvo un ligero flashback de algo, un cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo, unos gemidos entrecortados…

Pero algo andaba mal, el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo y que lo llevaba al paraíso cada vez que ciertas partes de sus cuerpos de tocaban, no era el de su novia, porque si mal no recordaba, su novia no tenía el pelo rubío.

Nadie que el conociera tenía el pelo rubío… ah, si Ino, la loca amiga de su novia-pero ese no es el caso-.

El jabón se le fue de las manos, y no fue precisamente porque descubrió que le estaba siendo infiel a su _queridísima _novia con el pensamiento, si no, que en medio de aquel mar de gemidos, y aquel cuerpo, que parecía… parecía…

…un nombre…

Reconoció su voz, ronca por el deseo.

-naruto- había susurado lo suficientemente claro como para recordarlo, como para que no cupiera duda alguna.

-¿qué demonios!- gritó.

Salió del cuarto de baños, más rápido que una bala de cañón, el agua había estado corriendo, así que casi no quedaban restos de jabón en su cuerpo.

Se vistió con el uniforme escolar y salió como alma que lleva el diablo para la escuela. Necesitaba pensar, tranquilo, a solas, sin nadie que le interrumpiera… ¿y que mejor que la escuela? Que se encontraba desierta a esas horas.

Tenía suerte de que su hermano aun se estuviera duchando para ir a trabajar, así no tuvo que sentarse a compartir un desayuno que no tenía ganas de probar.

Aun faltaban unas media horas para empezar las clases, así que se fue andando, no tenia deseos de conducir, estaba muy ocupado considerando el problema antes de superarlo por completo.

¿Qué? No me digan que pensaron que se pasaría la semana entera dándole vueltas al asunto…

Por Dios!

Dice un vocablo popular "no vale la pena sufrir por lo que no se puede remediar" y por lo que al moreno respectaba, los sueños no son como ver televisión, cambiando de canal cada vez que no te gusta el programa.

Asi que ¿para qué sufrir? No es como si el chico de verdad existiera ¿o sí?

Llegó al konoha high school y rápidamente se dirigió a su salón, que se encontraba aun desierto.

Se sentó en su lugar de costumbre.

Después de unos cinco minutos dándole vueltas a la pregunta _de ¿Por qué coño soñé haciendo el amor con un hombre?-_Sin mencionar todo el trayecto hasta la escuela- Y no encontrar una respuesta que le satisficiera, decidió olvidar completamente el tema.

Que ya le estaba dando migrañas.

-sasuke-kun- escucho un grito desde la puerta.

Un segundo después se vió envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, donde lo único que había alcnzado a ver era una nube rosa.

-sakura….- intento soltarse

-te extrañe- dijo la chica emocionada mientras le daba un beso a su novio, que seguía intentando salir vivo del abrazo asfixiante al cual había sido sometido en contra de su voluntad.

Un segundo después la chica pelirosa, sentía como su amado novio le correspondía.

Sonrió internamente, a sasuke no le gustaban las demostraciones públicas, pero con ella siempre terminaba cediendo. "_Es porque me quiere, él siempre busca la manera de complacerme"._

Ambos chicos se separaron mas por la falta de aire, sakura se sentó al lado de su novio, como siempre, y tarareaba una canción feliz mientras organizaba sus menesteres, el moreno por su parte estaba mirando por la ventana con el asomo de media sonrisa pintado en sus finos labios, ya parte de la tensión acumulada durante la mañana había desaparecido, gracias a la ojiverde _"es que ya sabía yo que no era gay, si me gusta como besa mi novia hahaha" _pensaba el moreno.

-_sí, pero no es nada comparado con el beso de cierto rubio de ensueño- _el gran sasuke uchiha, conocido por su gran control en cualquier situación, casi pierde la compostura ante las palabras de su conciencia.

Quien habría pensado que el uchiha tenía conciencia.

Pero sí, la tenía, y había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno, y diciendo las palabras exactas para ganarse el odio del vengador.

Estaba a punto de aplastar a su conciencia cuando sonó el timbre, dejando así la súbita muerte de pepegrillo para más tarde (n/a: pepegrillo es la conciencia).

Tenían clase de literatura, con el maestro kakashi-sensei, por lo que los chicos entraron al aula a hablar, solo para que no les pusieran multa en los pasillo, ya que el peliplateado profesor, fiel a su creencia, nunca llegaba temprano.

-he! Chicos… este sábado habrá una fiesta en mi casa- un chico de pelo corto, castaño, estaba parado sobre la mesa del profesor, dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros de clase, quienes a la mención de fiesta, habían dejado sus animadas charlas para prestar atención.- lo único que tiene que llevar es a ustedes mismo

Dicho esto el chico bajo con una ágil voltereta, para caminar hacia el asiento de sasuke y sakura, donde sus otros amigos estaban reunidos.

-imagino que tus padres no estarán- dijo ino nada mas verlo llegar- ¿kiba?

-se iran de viajes- respondió simplemente- ¿iran? ¿sasuke? ¿sakura?-pregunto a sus amigos

La pelirosa miro a su novio, todos sabían que si él no iba, ella tampoco.

-¿quieres ir?-le pregunto el moreno

La chica asintió imperceptiblemente, se había sonrojado sin quererlo, pero es que sasuke era tan kawii

-si, iremos- dijo dirigiéndose al castaño

-¿hinata?-pregunto dirigiéndose a la mas tímida del grupo

.yo voy si hay comida- dijo chouji-interrumpiendo la respuesta de la morena

-ya se que todos los demás irán, esta todo planeado para eso, habrá comida para que no faltes chou, un sillón para shikamaru por si se cansa, chicos guapos para ino, mucha gente, para que sai pueda estudiar mas de cerca el comportamiento de la humano, ummm…hace poco compre un nicho de pulgas para que shino las entrene, se las mostrare el sábado…

-sip… incluso neji irá… es su destino ¿verdad tenten?-los demás rieron- Los otros no son tan problemáticos a la hora de convencerlos ¿verdad lee?

-ioshiiii, tenemos que disfrutar ahora que estamos en la flor de la juventud e ir-gritó este a viva voz.

-entonces ¿hinata? ¿Qué me dices?- le dio una sonrisa perruna.

-y-yo etto- juntos los deditos, un estilo muy suyo, y miro medio sonrosada a los demás- está bien.-dijo sin tartamudear.-iré.

Los demás aplaudieron, todos menos el uchiha, sabían que la morena estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dejar atrás la timidez, y todos la ayudaban como podían.

Sin embargo, Kiba tenía un interés un poco mas… personal, para que ella fuera a la fiesta, Hinata era su amiga, sabía incluso era la única en saber de su interés por Ino, era la única en ayudarle, así que como favor, quería presentarle a un primo que venía de los ángeles, a vivir a Japón, la fiesta en si era por él, pero no quería decírselo, porque sabía de antemano que se negaría a acudir.

**٩****(●̮̮̃●̃)****۶**

La semana pasó sin ningún otro contratiempo, todo era tranquilo, como siempre, sasuke incluso había olvidado, casi, del sueño que había tenido con aquel desconocido rubio, si hasta se portaba mejor con sakura, aunque él nunca se había portado mal con ella, pero ahora era más efusivo, claro, nunca en público claro.

Ya se acercaba el dia de la fiesta de kiba, las chicas andaban vuelta locas comprando ropa- siempre lo hacían- y preparándose a pesar de que aun era jueves.

.

El viernes en la tarde, kiba estaba en la puerta despidiendo a su madre y a su hermana

-portate bien- decía su madre

-siempre mama- dijo por enésima vez el castaño

-nada de fiestas- dijo la hermana

-jamas haría algo así- dijo con su mejor mirada de cachorrito educado que no engaño a ninguna de las mujeres- ¿verdad akamaru?-

-guaufff

-si tienes algún problema…

-ya váyanse-comenzo a sacarlas a la fuerza- se cuidarme solo, tengo 17.

-esta bien, lo sentimos, solo acuérdate de buscar a tu primo en el aeropuerto, llegara mañana temprano

-sí, claro que lo sé. Cuídense y llamen cuando lleguen- dijo antes de cerra la puerta, era la única forma de que las mujeres se marcharan.

.

-hará una fiesta-dijo la señora kiba

-je! Eso lo sabemos, y más ahora que naruto llega mañana-dijo la hermana

-solo espero que esos dos no se maten antes de que lleguemos

-o que no destruyan la casa con su fiesta-dijo la menor suspirando

Se creo un pequeño silencio, que fue roto por la señora kiba inuzuka

-vamos hana que se nos hace tarde

-si mamá

Y así ambas mujeres se perdieron en el camino…


	3. fiesta primer encuentro

**Advertencia**: es un yaoi, es decir chicoxchico, creo, si te gusta te quedas y sino simplemente sal, estás en tu derecho.

**Advertencia II: **woa! Se me había olvidado decirlo, aunque estoy segura que se dieron cuenta desde el principio-no, no es que estoy loca- esto es un universo alterno, no estamos en una de las principales aldeas ninja, solo estamos en konoha.

**Discleimer:** los personajes no son míos. Kishi-sempai no me los quiso regalar de navidad. Ni siquiera a sasuke, pero ya me vengaré…

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, también a los que no lo dejaron pero que siguen la historia, hice este cap. un poco más largo ya que por fin estoy en vacaciones *me paro a bailar*, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Para mayor comprensión**

_lalalalala _pepegrillo o cualquier otra conciencia. Que yo sepa no hay otra.

"_lalallalla" _pensamientos

-lalallaa – conversación

-_lalallala- _recuerdo de una conversación (aunque por lo general lo marco con flash back, pero no si son muy cortos : p)

Ahora sí, comencemos

**Fiesta- primer encuentro ¿nos conocemos?**

Un consejo de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki; "_nunca, pero de verdad, nunca te vayas de juerga de amanecida con tus amigos si vas a viajar. Tienes que descansar, así no te pasara lo que mi dattebayo, que llevo más de treinta y seis horas sin cerrar los ojos. Snif snif"_

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sobre sus pies, ya no aguantaba más el cansancio, se supone que las horas de viajes desde los ángeles hasta Japón solo era de unas 13 ó 14 horas,-mas diecinueve horas de parranda con sus mejores amigos Sarkys y Gabriel quienes lo secuestraron a las dos de la tarde (entiéndase: acabando de despertar) del jueves y lo devolvieron a su casa el viernes a las 9:30 de la madrugada (entiéndase: de la mañana), y su vuelo salía a las 1:20 p.m el tiempo justo para ducharse y tomar sus maletas, que su madre muy amablemente había hecho y salir para el aeropuerto- pero el avión tuvo un retraso dos horas, sumándole las dos horas de anticipación con las que tuvo que llegar, claro sin contar con que tuvo que volver a su casa porque se le había quedado el pasaporte-culpa de los tragos que llevaba encima- y cuando al fin le habían dado su pase para abordar no encontraba la sala de espera que le tocaba.-"_sigue siendo culpa de los tragos"-._

-Se supone que estaría aquí esperándome dattebayo-se quejaba el rubio, quien a estas alturas no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para quejarse como debería.-ya me las pagara ese chico perro.

Había dormitado en el avión, pero eso solo lo hacía sentir más cansado. Según él.

Había venido antes, una vez, hacia más o menos siete años, no es que recordara mucho, la verdad casi a nadie, por no decir que el único que perpetuaba en su memoria de aquel encuentro era kiba, no porque fuera su primo, sino porque lo había visto una vez, cuando la señora kiba inuzuka, hana y kiba había viajado a los ángeles de visita.

Realmente ellos no compartían ningún vínculo de sangre, sino que la señora kiba y kushina eran muy amigas de hace bastante años, según su madre siempre se visitan, aunque la primera vez que había visto a su "primo" fue a la edad de cinco años, y después cuando visitó konoha por primera vez cuatro años más tarde. Al igual que su madre y su tía impuesta-que se pasaban horas y horas hablando por teléfono casi diariamente, para después gritar cuando llegaba la factura telefónica- kiba y el solían comunicarse muy a menudo.

Cuando el castaño se entero que la familia Uzumaki se mudaría para konoha, convenció al rubio de que se mudara un mes antes a su casa –con la excusa de arreglar todo el papeleo para su ingreso al cole, que ya estaban arreglados, cortesía de Hana- y para bien o para mal, el rubio había aceptado.

No le había agradado la idea de dejar su vida, sus amigos, su escuela y la chica que le gustaba en los ángeles, pero al menos le daba crédito a sus padres de que le habían dado un año para hacerse a la idea, tampoco es como si no fuera a ver más a sus amigos, como le había dicho su madre, -_siempre puedes venir a verlos, o ellos visitarte, ¿Quién dice que no?_

_-iremos a verte más pronto de lo que crees, solo te daremos el tiempo necesario para que conozcas buenas chicas que presentarme cuando vaya y un chico para Gabriel –_había dicho sarkys en medio de su borrachera.

-_heo! ¿Como que un chico para mí?_

_-ya sal del closet Gabito, que todos sabemos que te mueres por declararte ¿no es así Naru?_

_-siempre y cuando no sea a mi- _se las había arreglado para contestar el rubio en medio de sus carcajadas, si esto era común entre esos dos_._

_-miedo de que te guste –_el tono de sarkys era medio socarrón

_-ni mucho menos, es solo que me gusta mi cabeza donde esta, y no quiero que la muevas de puesto solo porque tu Gabi no salga del closet por ti- _su tono había sido sugerente moviendo las ceja de arriba abajo, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, provocando que ambos amigos se sonrojaran violentamente.

-que….?- comenzó el sarkys

_-¿ya terminaron?-_ pregunto Gabriel con fingida molestia, pero aun algo sonrosado, ya estaba acostumbrado a este juego así que nunca se lo tomaba muy a pecho_- porque para información de ambos…cuando salga del closet será por Harlem_.- todos se miraron perplejos, antes de que naruto soltara una sonora carcajada seguido por los otros dos.

Como no, si Harlem era el chico que más competencia que le hacía a naruto en popularidad, solo que por razones muy distintas, cuando naruto era un espécimen muy agradable a la vista Harlem era, bueno, era ese tipo de chico que –por no decir feo, porque no hay gente fea solo belleza rara- no te gustaría que te saliera en un callejón oscuro, ni siquiera para defenderte… y encima siempre vive presumiendo de su increíble atractivo que le "hace irresistible" para las mujeres…

El rubio sonrio sin notarlo, acababa de llegar y ya extrañaba a sus amigos…

-ahhhhhh! Kiba- grito a la nada

-ya sabía que me extrañabas pero no grites mi nombre así, que pensaran que estás loco- dijo una voz burlona a la espalda del rubio.

-kiba!- volvió a gritar esta vez brincándole encima al castaño.

-hey! ¿Tanta falta te he hecho? ¿Quién diría?

-deja de decir estupideces y sácame de aquí, que no aguanto el cansancio –siguió gritando

-lamento llegar tarde- se disculpo el castaño sin pizca de remordimiento – tuve un pequeño problema

-se te pegaron las sabanas, ya se.

-tan comprensible como siempre.- dijo sarcástico-esperaba que me golpearas-dijo extrañado del comportamiento del rubio- no un encuentro tan efusivo, primito

-y lo hare- aseguro con mucha convicción el rubio- pienso reorganizarte la cara con los puños cuando haya dormido lo suficiente, estamos hablando de la semana siguiente.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida, kiba llevaba las maletas de naruto como castigo a su tardanza, luego entraron en un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa que ahora compartirían.

-Hey, no te duermas en el coche. Que no pienso llevarte en brazos hasta el dormitorio- despertó el ojinegro al rubio

-Que no estoy durmiendo dattebayo- su voz salía rara hasta para sus propios oídos- solo descanso los ojos.

-Entonces descánsalos cuando lleguemos a la casa- dijo el castaño alzando la vista al cielo como quien implora paciencia.- mira ya llegamos

Los chicos pagaron él taxis y entraron en la casa

-por cierto naruto, no duermas mucho que tenemos una fiesta

-¿ahora? Pero si a penas son como las seis de la mañana- se quejo el rubio

-idiota, son las seis de la tarde, tenemos diferencia de horario ¿sabías? Además la fiesta es dentro de tres horas más o menos… tienes que asistir, te quiero presentar a alguien.

-no iré…ya te dije que pienso dormir al menos una semana… buenas noche

El ojiazul subió las escaleras y se dirigió al dormitorio…

-he…? Kiba?- grito

-el tuyo es el que esta al fondo a la derecha… y sí iras, no es mi culpa que esté acabado, baka

Este último comentario nunca llego a oídos del kitsune que se lanzo de lleno a la cama nada más verla y quedo rendido incluso antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

**-nxs-**

Por fin era sábado, ese día era la fiesta, así que mientras más rápido llegara la noche, mas rápido saldría de eso, y así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro; pues no tendría compromisos con sus compañeros y sakura no podría quejarse de que nunca la sacaba a bailar.

Para muchos el día apenas iniciaba, pero no para él, que a pesar de ser fin de semana se levantó a las siete y media de la mañana, o de la madrugada como decía kiba, (y la autora ¬¬) apenas había comido algo y se fue al gym, eran las diez cuando regreso, -nunca duraba más de dos horas- luego de descansar una hora a eso de las once se fue al dojo a practicar algo de karate, para la disciplina, no era que lo necesitara realmente, pero nunca estaba demás hacer algo productivo con el tiempo.

Algo productivo en vocabulario universal, podría definirse como leer un libro, estudiar, tal vez hacer algunas de las actividades que acababa de hacer, dar una vuelta por la ciudad o simplemente compartir con tu familia ya que en raras ocasiones se tenía la oportunidad ya que los uchihas era bien conocidos por sus múltiples empresas alrededor del mundo y esto no permitía que ni su padre, su madre o su hermano mayor estuvieran mucho por casa…

Lo cual era…

Un alivio.

No malentiendan… borra eso, malentiendan si quieren, igual, pocas personas tenían que sobrevivir al infierno que tenia por hogar con sus familiares por demonios jurados…

La única que se salvaba era su madre que era un alma de Dios, _y por su puesto yo, que no rompo un plato. _

_-aha! Y yo soy la conciencia de pinocho.-_murmuro pepegrillo.

El pelinegro ignoro olímpicamente las provocaciones de su conciencia, que desde el sueño -que según él ya no recordaba- metía las narices en todo lo que no le importaba, y siguió con sus reflexiones.

¿_En que estaba? _Ah, sí, pero su padre y su hermano eran harina de otro costal, su padre solo tenía ojos para itachi, el prodigio, el genio, el bueno, el….

Mientras que su _aniki _dividía su tiempo libre entre molestar sasuke, solo para verlo enfadado y molestar a sasuke por simple diversión.

Así que, definitivamente, cuando su familia estaba en su casa, el se levantaba temprano y procuraba salir lo más rápido posible, pasando a visitar de vez en cuando a su madre, para que no se preocupara y dedicándole un tiempo, que curiosamente nunca pasaba de quince minutos, a su padre y hermano, para salir nuevamente alegando la primera escusa barata que le cruzara por la cabeza.

Se pasó el día haciendo nada importante, pero intentando a toda costa el mantenerse ocupado, no importaba en qué, la cuestión era no tener tiempo para pensar. Porque si bien ya había superado el shock que le había supuesto la mala broma que le había jugado su subconsciente al hacerlo tener un sueño como eso, con un tipo que lo único que sabía de él que tenía el pelo rubio…

_ Y que gemía y se retorcía bajo tuyo, imagino que de placer hehehe _aporto amablemente la conciencia de sasuke. A Quien volvió a ignorarla

…su conciencia al parecer no quería borrarlo de su sistema.

-y que era un chico- murmuro en voz alta- un maldito chico

_del que no recuerdas el rostro pero aun así te quita el sueño_

_-_a mi nadie me quita el sueño- volvió a hablar en voz alta.

_y hace que te irrites con facilidad continuo pepe sin inmutación alguna._

_-_Te dije que no es cierto. Yo no me irrito con facilidad. Ningún chi…

Un instinto visceral de supervivencia hizo que mantuviera la boca cerrada y mirara a su hermano recostado en la puerta con cierta mueca a modo de sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que su conciencia, con menos pudor que su hermano, se reía como una hiena dentro de la cabeza del moreno.

-¿qué haces tú aquí?- escupió el menor.

-vaya, vaya con que te has vuelto loco y ahora resulta que hablas solo- ignoro la pregunta del menor.

-no hablo solo- murmuro entre dientes

-verdad, lo siento, es que no estaba viendo a tu amigo invisible- se burlo

-tks.. Eres una molestia

-al menos no hablo solo-sonrió

-no estaba hablando solo

-ummm! Y ¿cómo se le llama a eso?

-meditar en voz alta-contesto con fastidio

-bien, ya que estabas meditando en voz alta y estabas tan ocupado en ello que ni siquiera notaste mi presencia ¿porque no respondes una de mis preguntas para satisfacer mi curiosidad?

-no

-ni siquiera he preguntado

-no pienso contestar

-quien es que te está quitando el sueño… y que era un chico.

El menor de los uchiha se tensó imperceptiblemente, una persona normal no lo habría notado, pero itachi conocía bastante bien a su hermano pequeño, sabía si estaba enojado o incomodo aunque el estado de su cara no variara, como ahora, que sentía ambas emociones.

-te lo diré una vez y luego quiero que te largues, tengo cosas que hacer y ya es tarde- dijo sasuke notando que efectivamente las horas se le habían ido leyendo sin leer un libro- nadie me quita el sueño, absolutamente nadie, y mucho menos _un chico._ Espero que haya quedado claro. Márchate.

-bien ya entendí, soñaste con un chico _haciendo quien sabe_ que-dijo esto en tono sugerente- y ahora no puedes dormir porque dudas de tu sexualidad, a pesar de que tienes novia, pero _medio_ estas tranquilo porque fue solo un sueño, sip, creo que entendí bien, y eso responde a mi duda de porque estas tan _ido _ últimamente, ahora que las cosas están claras me voy… gracias por confiar en mi hermanito.

Cuando sasuke salió de su estado shock se encontró con que su hermano ya había abandonado la habitación ¿Cómo coño llego a esa conclusión tan, tan…?

¿_exacta? _aventuró la conciencia

-Exac…ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito lleno de frustración.- no es para nada exacta, es equivocada.

_si tu lo dices_

_-_claro que lo digo.

"_Nota mental: _

_-primero: No discutir con mi conciencia en voz alta_

_-segundo: Nunca hablar con itachi de nada, ni siquiera asentir cuando haga alguna de sus preguntas "inocentes", su capacidad deductiva es bastante escalofriante, y no es porque haya tenido razón, porque no la tuvo._

_-Tercero: Y por Dios, no soñar con chicos rubios haciendo eso, es más, no soñar y punto. No puedo correr riesgos"._

"_Tienen que ser cómplices, itachi y pepegrillo tiene que ser cómplices, ambos están planeando algo grande en mi contra",_ pensaba el moreno mientras se paseaba por la habitación, antes de dirigirse a la bañera. Necesitaba salir de ahí o iba a cometer un asesinato involuntario en contra de su conciencia… y su hermano.

¿_Estás seguro que será involuntario?_

_-¿_estás seguro de querer conocer la respuesta?

Murmuro en voz alta olvidándose de su primera nota mental, momentos después salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su armario, vistiendo lo primero que encontró, no le daba mucha mente a su vestimenta, igual y vistiendo cualquier cosa, o vistiendo nada, se veía espléndido.

Y él lo sabía…

Salió de su casa como perseguido por los perros del infierno.

**-Sxn-**

Sakura acababa de vestirse cuando llamaron a su puerta, sabía que era su novio, pues no esperaba a nadie más-todos sus amigos o estaban vistiéndose para la fiesta o ya estaban en ella- y sus padres no estaban en casa en ese momento, cosa que konoha entera sabía, por lo que el que fueran a buscar a sus padres estaba descartado.

Se encaminó hacia el portal y con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rosto abrió la puerta. Frente a ella se encontraba sasuke, estaba despampanante, tenía unos jeans negros un poco ceñidos, no tanto como para parecer vulgar, pero si lo suficientemente ajustados como quitar el aliento, vestía también una camisa azul oscuro- en el closet de sasuke esta terminantemente prohibido las ropas de colores vivos, o de cualquier color que no fuera negro, blanco, azul oscuro y cualquier otro fúnebre- con los primeros botones sueltos dejando al descubierto su lampiño pecho, en la mano llevaba un abrigo negro que hacia juego con los jeans y los zapatos.

-te ves muy bien-dijo la chica media sonrosada.

-tu también- dijo el chico acercándose a su novia y besándola con una sonrisa.

La chica realmente estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido rosado que hacia juego con su pelo, sin tirantes, corto, que iba ajustado al principio para soltarse un poco en la falda, tenia incrustado unas pequeñísimas líneas plateadas que hacían juego con las delicadas zapatillas y el pequeño bolso de mano, estaba maquillada muy ligeramente un poco de sombras rosadas y plateadas sobre un fondo ligeramente oscuro realzando el verde de sus ojos y llevaba solo un poco de carmín en sus labios.

La chica quedo un poco sorprendida. Era muy raro que sasuke la besara sin más, tampoco es que se opusiera.

-iré a por mí abrigo. Dame un segundo-dijo la pelirosa desapareciendo por el vestíbulo

_sigue engañándote y engañándola a ella, que después te pasare facura _amenazo pepegrillo.

"_¿que no lo estás haciendo ya?" _preguntó a su conciencia "_además no la estaba engañando, está muy bella_"

_no estoy hablando de eso y lo sabes, hablo de que la besas aun sabiendo que ya no deseas esta relación_

"_¿quien dice que no la deseo? Claro que la deseo y deja de incordiar"_

_ le dices incordio porque no te gusta que te digan la verdad, y si la desearas tanto como dices no vivieras soñando y pensando en un chico… rubio_

"_Hn, yo no vivo soñando con un chico y menos rubio, solo fue una vez, y si pienso en él es porque no dejas de mencionarlo"_

_Detalles, detalles…_

"_mejor cállate mal bicho que ya viene sakura"_

La joven entro en la sala con un abrigo blanco en mano.

-lista- dijo ella con una sonrisa y ambos chicos salieron por la puerta.

**-nxs-**

La fiesta era un éxito, estaban todos los chicos del aula y mas invitados de invitados que no fueron invitados.

Kiba no había pedido más que la presencia de ellos, pero hubo quienes decidieron por su cuenta contrabandear bebidas alcohólicas, ¿Cómo las consiguieron? Vaya usted a saber, tampoco es que fuera a preguntar, si cualquier ayuda era bien recibida.

Todos estaban bailando, incluso sakura se las había arreglado para que sasuke se parara en medio de la pista con cara de fastidio- porque decididamente no estaba bailando-mientas que ella se deshuesaba al ritmo de la música intentando, sin resultados positivos- infundirle algo de ánimos para que se moviera, aunque sea como un robot, pero el chico seguía como si no fuera con él, parado en medio de la pista como un zángano, y aun así, arreglándoselas para verse genial y no parecer un bobo en medio de la pista.

-¿Cómo diablos lo hará?-se cuestionó kiba. Quien a su opinión, sakura no iba a lograr hacerlo bailar, si el que estuviera en la pista era todo un logro.-de veras que está enamorado.

El joven castaño se estaba impacientado, eran las diez y media de la noche, y ya muchos de los presentes se encontraban, si no borrachos, bastante influenciados por el alcohol, mientras que otros, como chouji estaban acabando con los aperitivos.

y naruto no aparecía

Lo había levantado a las nueve para que se vistiera, considerando que había dormido lo suficiente, el rubio se había quejado en un principio, diciendo que había dejado ordenes bastantes estrictas de que lo despertara la semana siguiente, pero después de mucha insistencia- y un buen vaso de agua fría en la cara- el ojiazul se había levantado sacándose el polo y dirigiéndose al baño, llevándose consigo una almohada "_producto del sueño"_ pensó el castaño, y murmurando un _salgo en un minuto._

-¿no será que…?

El castaño salió apresurado escaleras arriba, iba a matar a su primo, de verdad que lo haría. Entro en la habitación del rubio, solo para cerciorarse, no vaya a ser cosa que estuviera equivocado-aunque lo dudaba- después de revisar bien y ver que no estaba se dirigió al pasillo donde forzó la puerta del baño, y rápidamente se encamino a la tina donde encontró a su primo durmiendo cómodamente con su almohada

-Si serás…- susuro el castaño con una vena irritada a punto de estallar en su frente

Pensó en gritarle, pero luego una idea adornó su cabeza y regulo la temperatura del agua hasta ponerla casi en cubitos.

"_al parecer un vaso de agua helada no es suficiente"_

-como buen primo que soy Naru, te ayudare a usar la ducha, porque al parecer te ha traído problemas- dijo maliciosamente, abriendo la ducha y saliendo apresurado del cuarto de baños

Si no hubiese sido por la música estaba seguro que el grito de naruto se habría escuchado por todo konoha.

**-nxs-**

-Que demo….

Salió apresurado de la ducha, estaba calado hasta los huesos, de veras que no entendía como esta se había abierto, abrió la puerta y quedo frente a frente a kiba, quien por alguna razón, -ajena a su conocimiento-, lo miraba ceñudo.

-veo que ahora si te despertaste- grito el castaño, si fue para hacerse oir sobre el ruido de la música o porque estaba enojado, nunca se sabrá.

-fuiste tú teme- gritó de vuelta el rubio

-no tengo idea de que me hablas. –fingió demencia- y ya que estas despierto, báñate y baja a la fiesta.

-no me dejaras en paz ¿cierto?

-nop. Incluso te esperare aquí

-no necesito niñera- murmuro cerrando la puerta del baño

-yo no estaría tan seguro.

Momentos más tarde naruto estaba en la habitación, con kiba haciendo de centinela, mientras sacaba de su maleta cualquier cosa para vestir.

-¿en serio tengo que hacer esto dattebayo?

-eres mi invitado de honor, además de que quiero que conozcas a mis amigos. –sonrió maliciosamente.

Diez minutos después ambos chicos bajaban la escalera adentrándose en el tumulto de personas que invadían la casa.

Mas de una cabeza giro para ver el chico que acompañaba a kiba, pero este ni se enteraba, pasaron el recibidor y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala que era donde se encontraba la improvisada "pista de baile", y llegaron a la mesa de los aperitivos.

-espérame aquí y ve comiendo algo- grito para hacerse escuchar- enseguida vuelvo.

No le agradaba la idea de quedarse solo, no es que fuera muy fácil de intimidar ni nada por el estilo, es mas, tenía una personalidad que rayaba la falta de vergüenza, pero esta noche se sentía… _expuesto. _

Muchas de las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor, y algunos chicos, lo estaban devorando con los ojos, como buitres sobre alimento. Decidió, según él, sabiamente, dar la vuelta y prestar especial atención a la mesa de los alimentos.

Craso error…

Iba a tomar un rollito de jamón cuando sintió que una mano, nada pudorosa, agarraba una de sus nalgas. Haciéndolo dar un saltito involuntario.

-buena vista – dijo la voz de una chica

-he! -Se volteo- área protegida. No tocar.- dijo en un japonés perfecto.

-ops lo siento, no pude resistir ya que tan amablemente diste la vuelta.-la chica sonrió- soy yamanaka, ino yamanaka ¿y tú?

-naruto uzumaki.- le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

-ummm! Naruto, no te había visto por aquí, ¿de dónde eres?

-soy de los Ángeles, a acabo de llegar.

-¿y dónde te quedas?-la curiosidad de la chica era enorme, pero al parecer al rubio no le molestaba.

-etto… aquí, soy primo de kiba.

-¿ah, sí?-una de las cejas de la chica salió disparada hasta casi chocar la con la raíz del pelo- nunca te había mencionado, además ¿cómo es que hablas japonés?

-mi madre es japonesa, así que desde que puedo recordar solo me habla en el idioma- sonrió- aunque mi padre y en la escuela me hablaban Inglés.

-¿no era confuso? Es decir, dos idiomas distintos en la misma casa, tú siendo tan pequeño

-supongo que si, al principio-pensó un poco- pero supongo que lo absorbía más fácil por ser solo un niño, también aprendí a desenvolverme mas y no confundirme por el cambio de una lengua a otra, asi que hablo este idioma desde que puedo recordar dattebayo.

El rubio solo sonrió. Sabía quién era la chica, kiba la mencionaba al menos un millón de veces cada vez que hablaban por teléfono. Era muy bonita, una rubia despampanante, vistiendo un cortísimo vestido azul cielo, haciendo juego con sus ojos. Entendía porque su prima estaba tan colado por la chica, era una belleza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿quieres bailar?- pregunto la chica.

-lo siento, pero kiba me dejo que lo esperase aquí un momento, tal vez mas tarde ¿ne?

-Está bien, es una promesa- se acercó al chico y le beso la mejilla suavemente- neko- susurró

El rubio solo alcanzo a sonrojarse, no pudo hacer mas, esa chica era dinamita, kiba iba a tener que hacer algo y pronto o alguien se la podría quitar, claro que él no estaba entre ese alguien, si bien la chica era bella y le había caído bien, no le gustaba, al menos no en esa forma, prefería las morenas a las rubias, aunque eso no quita el que haya tenido su par de _deslices _con una que otra rubia.

Paseo su vista por todo el alrededor, al parecer kiba se había olvidado de el…

…otra vez.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, ya cansado de todas las personas que le querían meter mano, y de estar parado esperando a su primo en el mismo lugar como una estatua. Decidió buscarlo.

- ummm! Alla esta…

Lo divisó entre un grupo de chiscos de los cuales sobresalía una cabeza rosada y la cabeza rubia de antes, decidió encaminarse a ese sitio, no pensaba quedarse solo con el grupo de buitres que se debatía entre seguir comiéndolo con la mirada- y con las manos- o dar el siguiente paso

"_fuere cual fuere ese"_

**-sxn-**

Sasuke estaba parado con su grupo de amigos, sakura había decidido parar un momento de bailar y se habían unido al grupo de shikamaru, lee, hinata, neji, shino, tenten y los demás que estaban parados gritándose unos a otros para hacerse escuchar.

Kiba había llegado junto a él y a sakura, pero en vez de hablar de cosas sin sentido como siempre se acerco a hinata, al parecer intentando convencerla de algo consiguiendo de esta un violento sonrojo.

-kiba! Deja de decirle a hinata lo que sea que le dices, si su sangre sigue dirigiéndose a su cabeza le dará un derrame.- sakura se había acercado a ambos chicos con intención de salvar a su amiga de las garras de kiba.

-no le estoy diciendo nada, solo intento convencerla de que conozca a alguien, también los invitare a ustedes, pero hay que comenzar por la mas renuente.

-¿conocer a quien?- pregunto la pelirosa

-al bombón que tiene por primo y del que jamás nos había hablado- la voz de Ino -que sonaba mas como un reproche-respondió la pregunta de la ojiverde poniéndola mas curiosidad aun, y ella que creía que no había nadie que no conociera.

-ya veo que lo conociste.-dijo kiba sonriendo.

-por supuesto, si dejaste al podre chico solo en medio de una manada de cuervos, si no se mueve rápido no quedara de él ni el recuerdo.

-¿tan bien se ve?-pregunto Tenten quien se había sumado a la conversación, aunque el grupo entero ya estaba prestando atención.

-tendrías que verlo para saberlo, no creo que una simple descripción, por más detallada que sea, le haga justicia. Mira ahí se acerca.

La música había parado justo en ese instante, provocando que el circulo completo de amigos la escuchara.

Todos voltearon la cabeza hacia donde estaba estampada la mirada de la rubia. Todos menos sasuke, a quien no le importaba que kiba tuviera un primo ni que la yamanaka anduviera suspirando por él.

Más que por inercia, la curiosidad de ver a las chicas, incluso a sakura, con la boca abierta, literalmente, y a los chicos, como neji por ejemplo que nunca mostraban expresión alguna, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y acercarse a tenten como si se acercara una amenaza le hizo voltear la cabeza.

Se quedo literalmente paralizado, un chico rubio como el sol, se acercaba hacia ellos con andares tan fluidos como si fuera el Dios del viento, estaba vestido con unos jeans azul cielo, un polo negro bien ceñidos a su escultural cuerpo, de cuello alto, y una camisa naranja por encima sin abotonar, más que caminar parecía deslizarse por medio de la sala atestada de gente que por donde se pasaba le habrían el paso, al parecer inconscientemente, y se le quedaban mirando como hipnotizado.

Mientras que el por su parte, parecía no notar nada.

"_yo lo conozco"_

_Por su puesto, tonto, es el chico de tus sueños_

"_no tengo un chico de mis sueños… además hablo de que lo he visto antes, pero no puedo recordar cuando… o donde"_

_ ¿La noche pasada mientras dormías? ¿Quizás? Idiota no te estoy diciendo el chico de tus sueños en ese sentido, si no, literalmente, ese es el chico con el que soñaste_

La cara de sasuke era un poema, no es que le creyera mucho a su conciencia, -pero algo dentro de él le decía que era cierto, ese chico era el de sus sueños, aunque claro no podía asegurarlo sí que el recuerde nunca vio su cara- menos mal que todos los demás estaban muy concentrados en la llegada del hijo favorito de kami. ¿De dónde coño había llegado eso?

_yo no fui_

El chico llego a donde se encontraban los demás, acercándose a kiba, sasuke no podía apartar la vista, le era sencillamente imposible, sentía que todo a su alrededor gravitaba alrededor del rubio.

-kiba! –se quejo el sin siquiera notar a los demás- me dejaste solo con un grupo de chicas que parecían pulpos.

-lo siento, es que estaba buscando a estos chicos para presentártelos.

Parecía que era la primera vez que el chico reparaba en los demás, los miro a todos y les regalo una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

-lo siento dattebayo- sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono carmín- es que kiba me dejo solo frente a la comida y por poco y no sobrevivo.- volvió a sonreír.

Las mejillas de las presentes se tornaron rosas, incluso sasuke sintió como el color luchaba por apoderarse de él, gracias a kami que él era más fuerte. Entonces el chico, para irritación de sasuke se acerco a ino.

-yamanaka ¿verdad?-preguntó

-tendría que comprobar mi ID, no estoy muy segura en este momento- fue la respuesta de la chica. Logrando que el rubio saltara una carcajada.

Kiba tomo a su primo del brazo, no porque estuviera molesto por las reacciones de Ino, sabía que naruto nunca la miraría de una forma distinta a que como la chica que le gustaba a él, pero quería alejarlo un poco, ya sabes, precaución. Solo eso.

-ven que te los presentare a todos.-le dijo al rubio antes de dirigirse a los demás- chicos aquí hay alguien que me gustaría presentarles a alguien.

-este es lee, -comenzó señalando- el neji, ella tenten, chouji, shino –que hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras que naruto intentaba verle algo de la cara más que los lentes y la parte del abrigo- shikamaru, sakura, este que está a su lado es su novio sasuke…

Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron por un momento, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del moreno que sintió como se perdía en esos ojos azul intenso, sin poder salir…

**Flashback**

-_Mírame a los ojos, quiero ver las emociones que cruzan por ellos mientras te hago mío, quiero asegurarme que no te vuelvas a marchar, quedarme en ti como tú lo hiciste en mi_

_-sa-sasuke, para, no creo que…_

_-no creas, siente-susurro el moreno al rubio entre sus brazos- no pienses en nada mas que no sea en mi._

_El moreno recorría el cuerpo del menos con manos hábiles, hambrientas, buscando memorizar cada parte de ese cuerpo que le traía de cabezas, el rubio también lo tocaba, pero más ligeramente, como si fuera más por complacer que porque lo estuviera disfrutando, cosa que no molestaba al moreno que estaba más concentrado en mordisquear y lamer cada centímetro de esa piel bronceada. Mientras que el ojiazul se afanaba por no cerrar los ojos, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del moreno._

_-por favor!-rogaba_

_-por favor ¿que?-pregunto el ojinegro_

_-por favor…_

_-dilo naruto… quiero escucharte decir que es lo que quieres._

_-yo-yyo quiero- gemía descontroladamente el chico, mientras que el pelinegro seguía con su exquisita tortura-quiero…_

**Fin del flashback**

Sasuke salió de súbito de su recuerdo.

**-**Hey chico te encuentras bien dattebayo- el rubio estaba muy cerca del rostro del pelinegro, intentando que este saliera del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¿uh? Ehh… si estoy bien- dijo retrocediendo un paso como si la presencia del rubio le molestara, aunque sin apartar la vista del los ojos del rubio.

Este ultimo simplemente de encogió de hombros con indiferencia, y se acerco a la ultima chica que aun no le habían presentado.

"¿_ves? No es el, se parecen mucho, pero no son el otro se llama"_

-naruto uzumaki- la voz del chico saco al moreno de su monologo

-hi-hinata, hyuga hinata- dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa intentando por todos los medios no esconderse detrás de kiba.

-eres muy bella ¿te lo han dicho?-dijo el chico inocentemente, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la chica.

Sasuke seguía en estado de alerta, ¿por qué tenía que recordar el sueño justo ahora? Y sobre todo ¿por qué infiernos tenían que interrumpirlo? Borra eso, lo que más le preocupaba al moreno era esa sensación de que conocía al rubio, estaba casi seguro de que lo hacía pero ¿de dónde?

Aunque el chico no parecía reconocerlo.

Los demás chicos de marcharon a la pista, sakura se fue con hinata y naruto y kiba se fueron a comer algo. Dejándole solo. No le molestaba, es mas lo agradecía, necesitaba sentarse un poco, hasta calmar su _estado,_ para luego hablar con el rubio.

**-sxn-**

La fiesta al fin se habia acabado, eran como las cuatro de la mañana, se había divertido mucho, había bailado con sakura, ino, e incluso con la chica hyuga…y con un monton mas que lo habían secuestrado.

Había notado que su primo quería que le pasara más tiempo con hinata, el lo había hecho, no tanto para complacerlo claro, -no era tan buena gente- como para complacerse a sí mismo, la chica era bella, y su timidez le daba cierto aire imposible de ignorar. Le agradaba. Mucho.

Todos de marchaban, al fin podría dormir un poco.

Naruto estaba comiendo algo, pegado a una pared, como quien se esconde, kiba lo había dejado solo otra vez, junto con mas cuervos, que creían que ciertas partes de su anatomía también estaban en el menú, y buscaban por todos los medios arrancárselas.

Se sobresalto cuando sintió que alguien te apretaba del brazo, se giro para decirle que no estaba en venta cuando sintió de era estampado contra la pared, y que alguien se le pegaba, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudencial, aun así estaban demasiado cerca, y se sentía… incomodo.

-¿quien?- iba a preguntar antes de alzar la vista y ver al moreno raro de antes- teme, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sasuke lo ignoro.

-¿de dónde nos conocemos?-pregunto a su vez.

-pensé que te habías marchado igual que todos ¿uh? ¿Conocernos? Pues de ahorita, kiba nos presento ¿recuerdas?- dijo mirando le con si le faltara un tornillo.

El moreno lo soltó, le había tomado bastante tiempo calmar su cuerpo, como para que este volviera a reaccionar ahora.

-no estoy hablando de eso- dijo entre dientes- nosotros _no_s conocemos _estoy seguro _

-puede ser… -dijo el rubio nada afectado por la presencia del moreno- realmente no te recuerdo, pero sé que vine aquí hace unos siete años, tal vez nos conocimos en ese entonces- sonrió.-recuerdo que en ese entonces conocí a casi todos los que estaban aquí, menos a los hyuuga… ni a ti.

-sasuke, no vamos-llego la pelirosa tomando a sasuke de la mano- naruto, fue un placer conocerte, ja ne!- sonrio la chica

El chico le dedico una desarmante sonrisa que sin lugar a dudas llevaba ensayando desde la cuna.

-el placer fue mío, sakura-san, que pases buenas noches.- sonrió- o buen día.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada fulminante, que el rubio interpretó como molestia por hablarle a su novia. Y el moreno se había molestado, sin lugar a dudas, pero no por las razones que el rubio creía….

Ambos chicos se marcharon, sakura estaba vencida por el cansancio, pero feliz, mientas que sasuke por su parte estaba sumido en un pequeño fragmento del fantasma de un recuerdo, algo de hacía mucho tiempo- exactamente siete años atrás- que se había visto olvidado con el tiempo. Pero que ahora regresaba con fuerza.

_-me olvidare de ti, será fácil, aunque no quiero hacerlo…-es curioso cómo juega el destino ¿no?_

_-¿destino? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto un pequeño sasuke de diez años a una figura rubia con una sonrisa triste frente a el_

_-te estoy diciendo… que jamás me olvidaras… _

_-soñaras conmigo antes de que llegue a pisar tierra santa… porque por mas años que pasen; ni tu cuerpo ni tu alma se podrán olvidar de mi._

__

**Gweno hasta aquí este capítulo,**

**Siento que deje muchos clavos sueltos –y que el flashback estuviera tan soso**

**Pero ¿qué le voy a hacer?**

**Asi fue el que decidió salir XD**

**Gracias a todos por tener la paciencia de leer esto **

**Jejejeje**

**Bastante larguito.**

**Gracia a todos!**

**Hasta el próximo **

**Dudas. Preguntas. Sugerencias. Cualquier cosa la leeres y las tomare en cuenta. **

**Por cierto…**

**¿se merece algún review? jejejeje**


	4. Memorias de un viejo encuentro

**Advertencia**: es un yaoi, es decir chicoxchico, creo, si te gusta te quedas y sino simplemente sal, estás en tu derecho.

**Advertencia II: **woa! Se me había olvidado decirlo, aunque estoy segura que se dieron cuenta desde el principio-no, no es que estoy loca- esto es un universo alterno, no estamos en una de las principales aldeas ninja, solo estamos en konoha.

**Discleimer:** los personajes no son míos. Kishi-sempai no me los quiso regalar de navidad. Ni siquiera a sasuke, pero ya me vengaré… -me robare a naruto jejeje a si sasuke vendrá solo y los tendré a los dos-

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, también a los que no lo dejaron pero que siguen la historia.

**Memorias de un viejo encuentro.**

_-te estoy diciendo… que jamás me olvidaras… -soñaras conmigo antes de que llegue a pisar tierra santa… porque por mas años que pasen; ni tu cuerpo ni tu alma se podrán olvidar de mi._

Ahora estaba seguro de donde lo conocía y para ser sincero no le hacía gracia que el rubio no se acordara de él, no es porque él no se haya olvidado el chico, si nunca lo había recordado hasta ahora, sino porque nadie lo olvidaba, nunca. Podrían pasar cien años y siempre lo recordaban.

_Encontraste la horma de tu zapato, entonces _le ayudó pepegrillo.

"¿_porque no dices algo productivo por una vez en tu vida? Se supone que eres mi conciencia… no mi enemigo!"_

_ ¿Se supone que debe haber alguna diferencia entre ambas nociones? Etto!... está bien, ¿No sería mejor que intentes recordar porque el pequeño rubio te dijo algo así? _

"_¿no basta con que sepa que si lo conozco?" –_refunfuño para sí.

Había vuelto a levantarse temprano, aunque más que sus padres, la razón era que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche…

…motivo?

El rubio… adivinaste, si antes no paraba de pensar en él solo por un sueño, que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de recordar entero, imagínate ahora que lo había visto frente a frente.

_y para completar eres tan… tan… mamón, que estando frente a él decidiste hacer un viaje mental al mundo de los sueños, aun cuando la realidad superaba con creces la fantasía_

"_¿podrías callarte? Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi mente decidiera en ese preciso instante recordar parte del sueño"- _dijo mentalmente a su conciencia el moreno en tono ofendido.

Y_ encima, tiene la desfachatez de parecer él el indignado, si serás…. _

Eran al menos las tres de la tarde y su conciencia seguía dándole la lata con lo mismo, como si él no estuviera lo suficientemente molesto ya, como para completar con un grillo parlante.

Se había preguntado más de una vez, si de verdad esa que hablaba era su conciencia y no un ser imaginario producto de una esquizofrenia instantánea producida por el shock de soñar con un chico.

_Ya quisieras, para tu desgracia –y la mía- no soy un producto de la locura que te domina, soy tu conciencia… y ya te imaginarás lo mal que estas de la cabeza que dejas que una parte de ti te hable así, juro que tienes una mente bien retorcida_

Por primera vez pepe tenía razón.

_Por supuesto que tengo razón ha!…ummm! Dime una cosa ¿en qué exactamente es que tengo razón?_

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta, estaba pensando algo importante en este momento… muy importante, y no, no se trata del rubio.

Haber ¿por qué le había dado la forma de un grillo a su conciencia?...-pensó el ojinegro

-ya se- contesto el moreno en voz alta- fue porque me era más fácil de aplastarlo con el pie…

_ ¿Ves? Mente macabra…. –_pepe ya comenzaba a temblar-¿_por qué no me diste la forma de un oso polar?, o gris no importa… Me hubiera encantado el nombre de pepeoso_

En la mente se sasuke se había formado la imagen de un par de pies gigante persiguiendo a un pequeño grillo por toda la blanca habitación que representaba su mente.

_Cuando salga de esto… te vas a arrepentir_

"_¿quieres que te ponga otro par de pies? Para mí no sería ninguna molestia…"_

_dije ¿arrepentir? Ah! Que tonto soy, quise decir divertir… te vas a divertir como nunca, porque te hare muchos chiste, muy buenos de veras_

El uchiha menor se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la carrera mental que le estaba dando al pobre grillo, a modo de venganza.

-para que no te vuelvas a meter con uchiha sasuke, estúpida conciencia de pacotilla, quien debería tener una es itachi. No yo!- dijo en voz alta, suprimiendo una sonrisa. Aunque su real intención, era la de no pensar más en el molesto chico de ojos azules_, quiera Dios y su estadía sea solo por este fin de semana…_

**-sxn-**

Kiba estaba más que irritado, eran las tres y algo de la tarde, porque demonios a su madre le había dado por llamar a hora semejante, hacia unos minutos que su teléfono -que siempre estaba bajo la almohada cuando el dormía-, había sonado, aunque vibrado servía mejor como descripción, porque sinceramente él no había escuchado el sonido que advertía cuando su madre llamaba, sino no hubiera tomado la llamada, mas bien, lo que lo había sacado de su apacible sueño fue el terremoto que lo hizo pensar que se estaba hundiendo la tierra.

-maldito teléfono.

Lo mejor del caso, es que su madre solo lo había llamado para saber dos cosas:

La primera, si naruto había llegado bien

-claro se quiere enterar un día después de su llegada

Y la segunda: si la casa seguía en pie.

Como si él y el rubio pudieran demoler una casa en solo una horas.- ¿lo dudan?-

A su parecer, su madre sabía que él tendría una pequeña reunión con sus amigos, y como no había forma de que pudiera impedirlo había decidido despertarlo temprano a modo de venganza.

-juro que si ella y el uchiha fueran familia no se parecerían tanto!- murmuro por lo bajo, con voz pastosa por el sueño.-les encantan las venganzas.

No le molestaba tanto que su madre llamara, sino que ahora le era difícil conciliar el sueño otra vez, y eso que estaba que se caía, ¿Cómo era posible?

Cosa de Hipnos…*

En fin, volvió a meterse en la cama y se tapo hasta la barbilla con las sabanas, si no podía dormir bien podría hacer la seña ¿no? Descansar los ojos como decía su rubio primo.

Estuvo dando vuelta en la cama al menos durante media hora, sentía que por momentos medio caía en la inconsciencia, para encontrarse otra vez tan despejado como un día de verano, nunca supo el momento en que Morfeo* abrió los brazos dándole la bienvenida, permitiéndole la paz que tanto añoraba, pero cuando volvió a emerger a este mundo ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche.

Se levanto de la cama con mucha pereza y se dirigió tranquilamente a la ducha, le daría a naruto unos minutos más para descansar.

¿Quién_ diría que soy tan comprensivo?_

Se tomó todo su tiempo para bañarse, que no fue mucho-¿quien dice que a los perros le gusta el agua?- se vistió con unos vaqueros negros y un t-shirt cuello v blanco.

Fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer decidiendo que sacaría a akamaru de la habitación de su madre, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin ver el perro y se estaba poniendo nervioso, no le gustaba separarse de su amado perro, pero era necesario, porque en la fiesta había muchas personas no conocidas y encima tocados por el alcohol, confiaba en su perro, pero no en los otros chicos que, quizás sin ser consientes, podrían molestarlo y él como perro al fin y al cabo se defendería.

Madia hora más tarde, después de comer cereal con leche, -no tenia deseos de hacer nada mas- encaminó sus pasos a la habitación principal.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, sabía que el perro no pasó hambre, le había dejado su plato con alimento y agua bastante para dos días-también había pasado a menudo a verlo-, y sobre sus necesidades, bueno, la habitación de su madre tenía baño, era hora de que akamaru aprendiera a utilizar el wc ¿no? Si ya estaba bastante grandecito…

Akamaru se encontraba recostado en la alfombra, al lado de la cama de su madre, la habitación estaba impecable, como si el perro no su hubiera movido en aquellos días, kiba se acerco a su amado amigo y le acaricio la cabeza.

-lamento haberte dejado solo- dijo en voz baja y cariñosa

El perro lo miró como con reproche.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero te tengo una sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa- aunque antes de mostrártela, iremos a dar un paseo.- y también antes de eso…

El castaño se dirigió al baño, necesitaba asegurarse de que su perro le hubiera dado a la cadena después de usar el wc.

Pero se encontró con otra sorpresita, el perro si había hecho, en el baño, justo… al lado del inodoro

-pero serás perro akamaru- grito el chico- mira que llegar al baño y aun así hacerlo en la alfombra… tu lo lavaras.- fulminó al perro con la mirada.- está bien, no lo laves, pero tendrás que esperar a que termine para dar tu paseíto y esperar aun mas para tu sorpresa.-sonrió.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, había terminado de limpiar la alfombra del cuarto de baños de su madre, tomo la cadena de akamaru, la sujeto al collar de este y se fue a pasear su perro.

.

El paseo había sido muy productivo, por casualidad de la vida,- y no porque el animal estuviera entrenado- el perro decidió pasar por la calle donde se encontraba la floristería de la familia yamanaka, donde sin querer –queriendo- se habían encontrado a Ino, a quien se le notaba por encima de la ropa la resaca.

_Gracias al cielo que decidí no tomar tanto.- _pensó el joven castaño.

-vaya!- dijo el castaño a modo de saludo- son casi las nueve de la noche y estas acabada. Se nota que han tenido mucho movimiento en la tienda hoy- su tono era medio burlo, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

-cállate kiba y di que quieres, ya estaba cerrando ¿sabes? Necesito descansar y quitarme esta… esta…

-¿resaca? –aporto amablemente el muchacho.

-si eso- dijo con cinismo- tu y tus malditas fiestas –murmuro la chica por lo bajo

-no te escuche quejarte anoche- repuso el chico.

-eso fue gracias a tu _primito _el sí que sabe divertirse… no como _otros_ que yo conozco.

-¿estás diciendo que yo no sé divertirme? –la fulmino con la mirada.

-nop, yo no he dicho eso-negó fervientemente con la cabeza para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras, acentuando su dolor de cabeza en el proceso.

-para tu información sí se divertirme y muy bien- el tono del chico estaba cargado de acido, mal disfrazado con dulzura- solo que nunca te darás cuenta ya que siempre estas detrás del primer rostro bonito que ves.

La chica arqueo una ceja, al infierno si kiba pensó que se sentiría ofendida con sus palabras, aunque le habían dolido.

-celoso kibita.-dijo melosa

-ha! Ya quisieras.

El chico se marcho sin esperar la respuesta de la rubia. No pensaba perder los estribos con ella, no señor, eso jamás.

-por cierto dale un beso al hermoso neko que tienes por primo- escucho como gritaba la chica.

¿_neko?-_ pensó con rabia.

-¿porque no pasas y se lo das tu?-grito de vuelta ácidamente.

-ummm! Tal vez mañana. Hoy estoy muy cansada- sonrió.

El chico continuo con su paseo, ejem! Con el paseo del perro, quien a la ver el humor de ogro que se traía su dueño, hizo lo más inteligente; seguirlo sumiso y calladito.

Después de un rato de maldecir interiormente a ino y a naruto, a pesar de que este era inocente, kiba decidió darle el encargo que la rubia había pedido, después de todo, este y el regalo de akamaru se complementaban muy bien…

Por su parte la rubia terminaba de cerrar la tienda intentando controlar su mal genio para no romper todo lo que encontrara cerca…

Las pobres flores no tenían la culpa de que la mente de kiba fuera tan estrecha…

Aunque fácil mente podrían pasar por culpables, ya sabes solo para liberar tensión.

"_¿es que el muy idiota no se entera de nada?"_

"_Si siempre voy detrás de "chicos guapos" como les llama es porque él nunca va detrás de mí, de alguna manera tengo que llamar tu atención ¿no?... tarado" _pensó con fastidio la rubia.

**-sxn-**

Se encontraba medio dormido, la noche anterior casi no había tomado alcohol, pero el no dormir estaba pasando factura, había pasado la noche entera intentando recordar algo mas que las últimas palabras de una conversación que se había llevado a cabo hacía al menos siete años atrás y ahora es que se moría por analizarla.

Como cualquier cosa que se es buscada la muy… ni señas.

Había decidido hacía rato ya, que dejaría de pensar en ello, darle mente constantemente a un problema no traía como consecuencia que este se resolviera…

_solo trae consigo frustración y jaqueca…. Mira que habla la voz de la experiencia_

"_cual experiencia has tenido tu, maldito grillo"_

_pues fueron muchas las veces que pensé en renunciar cuando me dieron este trabajo de conciencia tuya, incluso tenía una lista de los porqués, y aun así nunca Salí de este infierno que es la cabeza tuya_

"_maldito…"_

_weo! Sin insultos que tú fuiste quien pregunto, si no estás seguro de querer conocer la respuesta… no hagas la pregunta_

"_como sea"-_dijo el uchiha intentando controlar su ira

…La única forma de resolver los problemas es actuando… no la gimnasia mental.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en las redes del sueño, necesitaba descansar si quería llegar con energía suficientes mañana al instituto.

_Son las cuatro de la tarde súper vago, eso de dormir déjalo para la noche_

Pero ya el moreno no le hacía caso, había caído sin querer en el reino de Morfeo, llegando a un mundo paralelo, donde muchas fantasías se convierten en realidades y muchas realidades se convierten en simples sueños, porque suelen ser olvidados por aquellos que lo vivieron.

_ ¿Como paso con tu recuerdo y el del chico rubio?_

"_creí que te habías quedado en la realidad"-_dijo el moreno con desprecio.

_jamás haría algo así, nunca se me ocurriría dejarte solo. Ya sabes; somos tu y yo hasta el final _canturreo el final.

-tks –fue toda la protesta que recibió del moreno.

Estaba yendo a la deriva, sin rumbo fijo, vagamente veía imágenes de sí mismo de pequeño, nada concreto. Solo frases incompletas, imágenes sin sentido… pero que le resultaban turbiamente familiares.

.

Despertó sobresaltado eran casi las nueve de la noche…

-¿Qué?- Exclamo mirando fijamente su reloj, como si en cualquier momento este fuera a sacarle la lengua y a exclamar, es broma lelo lelo. -¿Dormí toda la tarde?

Se levanto y fue directo a la cocina, sabía que cenaría solo, su madre ya se había marchado a Escocia, por un no sé qué, que tampoco le interesaba saber, su hermano seguro andaba despidiéndose de todo el que le extrañaría- seguramente _está sentado solo en el parque hehehe_- ya que su vuelo salía temprano, y su padre estaba desde muy temprano en una reunión.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿quiere que le sirva la cena señorito? –pregunto una de las criadas.

-hn- fue toda su respuesta.

No fue consiente cuando le trajeron la cena, estaba más concentrado en el sueño que no fue sueño, sino más bien un recuerdo olvidado. Empezó a cenar sin prestar atención, estaba ido.

**Flashback de un ¿sueño?**

Estaban todos jugando en el parque que se encuentra cerca de la escuela, en konoha, ino estaba recogiendo flores junto a sakura, el Nara se encontraba junto chouji; uno descansando y el otro comiendo, los demás no se salvaban, pero el joven uchiha solo miraba los que estaban en su campo de visión, estaba esperando… err, solo observando -que el chico perro y su primo raro que siempre estaba sonriendo-… llegaran.

No es que le agradara ninguno de los dos, no podía dar un juicio tan apresurado cuando no se había tomado el tiempo suficiente como para conocerlos… a ellos, o a algún otro, era solo que no le caían bien…

El no era como los demás niños, no podía darse el lujo de malgastar su valioso tiempo jugando con otros niños cuando bien podía hacer cosas más productivas…

_Como acompañar a la soledad para que esta no se sintiera sola- _se burlo de sí mismo.

Fastidiado se levanto de donde estaba, no era la primera vez que se sentaba ahí, lo hacía siempre que quería meditar en algo, sin embargo _ese _día –y casi toda la semana pasada- se había descubierto _esperando _ la llegada de el chico rubio que andaba siempre con el Inuzuka, sabia por las malas lenguas que ambos chicos eran familia y que el rubio había ido a pasar una pequeñas vacaciones en casa del castaño…

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Ni idea… tampoco es que le interesara.

No pensaba esperar a nadie, además ni siquiera le agradaba la compañía del chico que siempre que lo veía se le acercaba haciendo preguntas estúpidas cuyas respuestas no eran de su incumbencia.

El pequeño sasuke se fue caminando lentamente, alejándose del parque cada vez más, con andares pausados, casi como si fuera obligatorio.

El mismo no entendía porque estaba tan renuente a dejar ese lugar, o tal vez si entendía pero ni muerto lo reconocería.

Una vez fuera del parque, acelero su andar. Necesitaba meditar, pensar en cosas importantes, razón por la cual se dirigió al lago que estaba en el camino que llevaba a su hogar.

Una vez en el lugar, tomo asiento en el pequeño muelle, su vista perdida en el lago, estaba enojado consigo mismo, como es que él se había sentido… ummm ¿curioso? por ver si el chico, familia del inuzuka se atrevería a acercársele nuevamente…

¿Cómo no lo haría?

Ese niño no tenía vergüenza…

Lo sabía porque lo había echado de su lado una y otra vez y el siempre volvía..

_Cual perro amaestrado- _pensó

-¿puedo sentarme?-hablo una voz a su espalda, una voz que el reconocía muy bien… y no precisamente porque haya estado pensando en ella desde muy temprano…

-no- respondió. Sino porque era muy molesta y difícil de olvidar ¿era por eso?

De todas formas el chico rubio se sentó al lado del Uchiha, no lo miraba, pero aun así estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que moreno hacia.

Y el ojinegro lo sabia… y no le hacía gracia.

-¿me estas persiguiendo? ¿dobe?-pregunto en tono de enfado

El ojiazul simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse a mirarlo. Cosa que se le antojo rara al pequeño vengador, porque cada vez que el chico se le acercaba no paraba de hablar…y hablar… y hablar…

-te estás enamorando de mi- dijo el uchiha en tono burlón, solo para hacer reaccionar al rubio.

-baka, ¿qué te hace pensar que algo así podría pasar en esta vida?-grito el chico tiernamente sonrojado, le había irritado un poco el comentario del otro chico.

"_es tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas!- _pensó el moreno.

-solo estoy buscando una explicación convincente de porque me persigues a mí en vez de tu primo o a los demás chicos de los que ya te hiciste "amigos"

-es que me dio curiosidad- respondió el ojiazul con súbita calma.

Lo que intrigo al mayor

-¿curiosidad?- sabía que el rubio haría una de sus tanta preguntas, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué siempre estás solo? ¿Por qué nunca estas con nadie?- dijo el rubio mirándole fijamente con sus profundos y penetrantes ojos azules llenos de infantil curiosidad.

-no es de tu incumbencia- respondió escuetamente, para que decirle nada, ese chico nunca le entendería…

-es… es triste –el menor lo miraba con…¿last…

A no, eso sí que no…

-no necesito tu lastima. Si estoy solo es porque así lo he decidido. Además no sé porque buscas amistad en las personas de aquí si pronto te irás y para cuando vuelvas nadie se acordara de ti- su tono de voz era calmado, su mirada fría, mas sin embargo…

El mayor pensaba que con esas palaras el ojiazul se alejaría de él. Estaba siendo cruel a propósito, para que el molesto chico de sonrisa brillante se marchara de una buena vez y por todas, pero para su desgracia el menor no parecía ofendido más bien…

… tristemente desilusionado.

-tal vez tengas razón- respondió al cabo de unos instantes, con una sonrisa brillante de las que siempre molestaban al mayor- tal vez todos me olviden, pero eso no importa, porque no importa donde este para mí se siente genial tener amigos, porque ya ellos ocupan un lugar en mi corazón. Tal vez si –dijo el pequeño naruto poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y mirando la nada, pensando- tal vez mi mente los borre un día, pero mi corazón siempre recordara los lazos que nacieron en esta efímera amistad –su semblante había pasado de pensante a serio en un parpadeo- lo que me entristece es que no te dejes querer, porque tu no lograste obtener un lugar, y juro por lo más sagrado que lo intente. Sin embargo… para bien o para mal… yo ya tengo un lugar en el tuyo…

-estás diciendo tonterías dobe, tú no tienes nada así que lárgate y déjame en paz… -ya comenzaba a irritarse ¿Por qué diablos estaba esperando a ver a este chico momentos antes?

- yo me olvidare de ti- continuo el menor como si el otro nunca lo hubiese interrumpido- será fácil, aunque no quiero hacerlo jejeje

-me da igual, ya deja de decir tonterías y lárgate

-es curioso cómo juega el destino ¿no?

-¿destino?- pero que demo… -de qué diablos hablas.

El moreno ya se estaba cansando de las estupideces sin sentidos que estaba diciendo el pequeño intento de niño que estaba a su lado, no le gustaba que le hablaran así, ¿un espacio en su corazón? Ja, ya quisiera. Además de todas esas tonterías de los amigos ¿Cómo si el necesitara alguno? El iba a ser uno de los sucesores del clan uchiha, su futuro consistía en ser líder de algunas de las empresas de sus padres, los amigos no tenían cabida en esto. Además ¿a el que más le daba que se olvidaran de él?

-te estoy diciendo que jamás me olvidaras –las palabras del rubio lo sacaron de lleno de sus pensamiento- podrás borrar mi nombre de tu sistema, incluso llegaras a no recordarme un día. Pero yo volveré, no te recordare, porque no existen lazos entre nosotros que me recuerden que me esperas

-ja! Como si fuera a esperarte, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, no sueñes con eso

-el que soñaras serás tu- siguió diciendo el ojiazul con calma, no se había alterado en ningún momento, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de sasuke- soñaras conmigo antes de que yo llegue a pisar tierra santa .porque por mas años que pasen ni tu cuerpo ni tu alma se podrán olvidar de mi… porque así juega el destino

Dicho esto, se acerco a un choqueado moreno que lo miraba sin entender con el ceño fruncido, y le beso la mejilla

-¿Q-que haces dobe?-alcanzo a preguntar cuando sintió la suavidad de los labios del menor en su mejilla, haciéndole sonrojar por primera vez.

-sellando el juramento -respondió con una sonrisa impertinente- aunque de verdad me gustaría que si me olvidaras.- volvió a sonreír una vez mas y antes de que el moreno dijera nada se marcho corriendo.

Sin mirar a tras…

Ese mismo día, mas tarde, se entero que el chico había vuelto a su país.

Para no volver, en mucho… mucho tiempo

_**Fin del flashback**_

Sasuke fijo la vista en su plato, que aun estaba medio vacío, o medio lleno dependiendo del punto de vista desde el que se le mirase.

No había tenido ganas de comer realmente, ese recuerdo, el que curiosamente había intentado recordar durante toda la tarde sin éxito alguno- le había llegado de golpe.

Bien, ya entendía porque el rubio le había dicho esas palaras…

"_porque es un idiota"_

Mas sin embargo, como supo el que un día soñaría con el… peor aun…

¿Era cierto que no lo recordaba? o ¿todo era una treta planeada?

"_Seguramente su estadía en este lugar sea temporal otra vez, a lo mejor y la suerte se ponga de mi parte y ya para mañana se vuelva a marchar…"_

Se levanto de la mesa, dejando el plato a medio tocar y fue su biblioteca, que era como su santuario. Donde nada lo molestaba.

Todavía le seguía dando vueltas al asunto, así que lo mejor era distraerse con un buen libro…

Aunque el asunto seguía rondando en su cabeza, no entendía que el chico le hiciera esa premonición. O _juramento _como le había llamado, pero si estaba seguro que cuando el le dijo que soñaría con el, no era en _esas _condiciones.

Eso lo podría jurar.

**C(-:**

Bien, cualquier intento de asesinato es bienvenido, este fue el cap, espero que se hayan resuelto alguna de las dudas, aunque eso de cómo kiba piensa darle el saludo de ino y también lo del regalo de akamaru se quedara para el próximo!

Um! Hasta yo me pregunto…

¿Que pasara cuando sasuke se entere que naruto no fue de visita?...

En fin!

Señores gracias por leer

Lamento la tardanza, estaba listo hace un buen tiempo, pero como estoy leyendo un fic por ahí que me tiene con los nervios de punta no había tenido cabeza para otra cosa!

Me dicen que les parece!

¿ne?

Por cierto! Perdonen todas mis faltas ortográficas… estoy intentando corregirlas


End file.
